Papa
by navivory
Summary: "Aku pernah bertanya pada ayah, kenapa orang lain memiliki seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan sebagai orangtuanya, sementara kedua orangtuaku adalah laki-laki. Kata ayah, itu berarti aku spesial. Aku tak tahu apa itu spesial, tapi yang jelas, itu pasti adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan." Jisung ft. Parents!HaeHyuk. OS.


Cast: SMRookies Jisung (ft. Parents!HaeHyuk)

Genre: Family, A bit of Romance

Rate: K+

Length: 1. 322 words [Oneshot]

WARNING! OOC, AU, Slight BL, Typo(s), **Alur maju-mundur.**

...

Sepasang kaki kecil bersepatu biru muda terlihat tengah berlarian mengitari ruangan. Senyum lebar tercetak di bibir seorang bocah berusia belum genap lima tahun pemilik sepatu tersebut, membuat mata bulan sabitnya melengkung keatas. Rambut hitamnya bergerak lembut tertiup angin, membuat poninya berantakan. Berlari menuju ruang tamu, kemudian berbelok kearah dapur, ruang makan, lalu menaiki tangga ketika sosok yang dicarinya tak berada dalam setiap pintu yang telah ia buka. Tanpa lelah, ia terus mencari sosok itu, hingga kedua kaki kecilnya membawanya melangkah menuju tempat terakhir yang belum ia periksa, kamar orangtuanya.

"PAPAAA!"

Disertai sebuah teriakan lantang, bocah kecil itu lantas mendobrak pintu kamar orangtuanya, mengakibatkan dua orang dewasa yang tengah menghabiskan waktu pribadi mereka segera menjauhkan tubuh masing-masing dari satu sama lain.

"Ne, Jisung-ah? Ada apa?"

Salah satu dari kedua orang dewasa itu berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dengan bertanya pada bocah kecil bernama Jisung itu. Dengan penuh selidik, Jisung berjalan kearah ranjang yang lebih tinggi dibanding tubuhnya dan memanjatnya, berusaha mendudukkan dirinya disana. Namun, sebelum bocah itu kembali terjatuh, sepasang tangan besar telah mengangkatnya dan membiarkan bocah tersebut duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Kedua orang dewasa yang baru saja tertangkap basah tengah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak itu saling berpandangan, berusaha mencari jawaban yang sekiranya dapat memuaskan rasa ingin tahu anaknya yang tinggi.

"Tidur siang,"

"Olahraga,"

Jawaban tak sesuai yang diberikan oleh kedua orangtuanya membuat Jisung mengernyit heran. Bagaimana dua hal yang berbeda dapat dilakukan secara bersamaan?

"Maksud kami, olahraga siang."

Si pirang yang masih berpakaian lengkap segera menatap pria disampingnya dengan penuh rasa keterkejutan saat mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh pria tersebut. Ia beralih menatap bocah kecil yang berada di pangkuannya, berusaha mencari penjelasan logis atas jawaban bodoh yang diberikan oleh sang suami—yeah, suami. Mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri—atau suami-suami—terserah. Apapun itu, ia tak ingin jawaban tersebut mencemari otak anaknya.

"Maksud ayahmu—"

"Olahraga apa yang dilakukan dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini, ayah?"

Bagus. Sangat bagus.

Selain cerdas, ternyata anaknya itu juga pengen-tau-banget. Hyukjae, si pirang, menepuk kepalanya keras. Penjelasan dari keduanya tak akan membantu sama sekali.

"Sudahlah, Jisung-ah, ngomong-ngomong, ada apa kau berlarian memanggil papa seperti tadi?" Kali ini Donghae, kepala keluarga sekaligus si bodoh yang nyaris mencemari otak anaknya yang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Beruntung, hal tersebut berhasil mengalihkan Jisung dari rasa penasarannya. Terbukti dengan berubahnya ekspresi bocah tersebut dalam sepersekian detik kemudian. Binar-binar matanya kembali seperti saat pertama kali ia mencari keberadaan papanya.

"Aku mencari papa!"

"Mencariku?"

Jisung mengangguk seolah menjawab pertanyaan si pirang dengan penuh antusias. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menerjang tubuh si pirang hingga keduanya terjungkal ke belakang. Tanpa diminta, bocah kecil itu segera menceritakan hal yang dialaminya di sekolah pagi tadi.

_._

_"Selamat Hari Ibu, anak-anak. Siap untuk memberikan hadiah terbaik untuk ibu kalian pagi ini?"_

_Seorang wanita cantik berambut pendek berkata heboh, yang disambut dengan tak kalah heboh oleh seisi kelas. Kelas berisi sekitar duapuluh orang bocah lima tahunan itu mendadak ramai. Ada yang telah mempersiapkan sebuah puisi untuk ibunya, ada yang membuat gambar wajah ibunya, ada juga yang bersiap untuk membagi kisah tentang ibu mereka._

_Seperti Jisung, contohnya. Bocah bermata bulan sabit itu memang tak memiliki hadiah istimewa untuk diberikan kepada 'ibu'nya, namun ia memiliki hadiah lain yang ia yakin akan membuatnya bahagia. Dengan langkah tegap penuh percaya diri, bocah yang tergolong cerdas untuk ukuran anak seusianya itu maju kedepan dan berdiri di depan teman-temannya yang mendadak hening. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, memberikan isyarat pada temannya yang bersiap merekam aktifitasnya bahwa ia sudah siap untuk berbicara._

_"Hari ini aku akan memberitahu sebuah rahasia besar milikku," Jisung memulai pidatonya dengan serius, "Bahwa.. Aku tak memiliki seorang ibu."_

_Hampir seluruh siswa yang berada di kelas tersebut terkejut mendengar pengakuan teman sekelas mereka. Bahkan bocah yang tengah merekam moment tersebut nyaris menjatuhkan handycamnya dan berlari memeluk Jisung demi menunjukkan rasa empatinya. Beberapa bocah cerdas lainnya berpikir bahwa ibu Jisung mungkin sudah tiada, mungkin bocah itu akan menceritakan kisah tragis yang dialami olehnya, atau mungkin ibunya tak menginginkan kehadiran dirinya sehingga menelantarkannya sendirian diatas sebuah tong sampah yang terletak di belakang sebuah panti asuhan sampai—cukup. Hanya seorang bocah yang terlalu banyak membaca fanfiction yang akan berpikir demikian._

_"Tapi aku punya seorang papa yang sangat hebat. Papa selalu bangun di pagi hari, menyiapkan sarapan dan air panas untukku berendam bersama Jeno—bebek karet favoritku—lalu papa akan membangunkan ayah dan kita sarapan bersama. Masakan papa sangat enak! Sepulang sekolah, papa akan menyambutku di depan pintu sambil bertanya hal apa saja yang terjadi selama di sekolah, lalu kami berdua minum susu strawberry bersama. Di malam hari, kami berdua selalu menunggu kepulangan ayah sambil menonton film kartun, lalu setelah ayah pulang, papa akan memanaskan makanan dan menunggu ayah di meja makan. Di saat itu, aku mungkin sudah tertidur, tapi aku tahu semuanya karena aku tertidur di pelukan papa."_

_Seisi kelas kembali hening. Nampaknya mereka terlarut dalam cerita bocah kecil itu._

_"Papa adalah laki-laki yang kuat. Dia selalu menenangkanku saat aku menangis, dan memelukku saat aku sakit. Dia tak pernah marah kecuali saat aku tak sengaja mematahkan piala miliknya. Aku tak sengaja!—Sungguh! Itupun tak lama, karena aku tahu papa adalah seorang malaikat. Dia selalu tersenyum, sangat cantik! Kalian harus melihatnya."_

_"Aku pernah bertanya pada ayah, kenapa orang lain memiliki seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan sebagai orangtuanya, sementara kedua orangtuaku adalah laki-laki. Kata ayah, itu berarti aku spesial. Aku tak tahu apa itu spesial, tapi yang jelas, itu pasti adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan. Rasanya seperti mendapat 3 kotak susu strawberry dalam sehari. Kata ayah, aku dan papa adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah Tuhan berikan padanya. Sangat berharga."_

_Jisung menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menutup pidatonya dengan, "Kurasa tak masalah tak memiliki seorang ibu, karena ada ayah dan papa yang sangat menyayangiku. Kata ayah lagi, aku harus bersyukur dengan hal itu. Aku menyayangi kalian, ayah, papa."_

_Tepuk tangan sontak memenuhi seluruh penjuru kelas sesaat setelah Jisung mengakhiri pidato singkatnya. Wanita cantik berambut pendek yang sedari tadi mendengarkan cerita bocah tersebut pun tak dapat menahan tangisnya. Ia berjalan menuju Jisung dan memeluknya erat, membuat bocah itu tertawa karena geli._

_"Ayah dan papamu pasti bangga padamu, Jisung-ah," Ujar wanita tersebut sambil tersenyum. Ia lantas meraih setangkai bunga carnation dari atas meja dan meletakkannya di genggaman Jisung. "Jangan lupa berikan bunga ini kepada papamu dan katakan bahwa ia adalah seorang laki-laki yang sangat hebat, oke?"_

_Sebuah senyum lebar lagi-lagi tercetak di bibir bocah laki-laki itu._

_"Ne, seonsaengnim!"_

_._

Hyukjae yang sedari tadi memperhatikan video yang berada di handycam miliknya—yang dengan tanpa seizinnya dibawa ke sekolah—pun mati-matian menahan airmatanya, meskipun gagal. Setelah tayangan dalam handycam tersebut selesai, ia segera memeluk anaknya dan mengecup pipinya berulangkali sambil menggumamkan kata terimakasih.

"Terimakasih, Jisung-ah.."

Cup

"Terimakasih,"

Cup

"Uh, anakku.."

Cup

"Papa mencintaimu~"

Cup

"Terimakasih,"

Jisung yang merasa kegelian segera menggapai tubuh ayahnya untuk meminta pertolongan. Alih-alih menolong, Donghae justru ikut menghujami wajah anaknya dengan ciuman.

_'Kau membuat ayah terlihat seperti orang paling tampan di dunia, nak..'_

Batin Donghae, memuji hasil kerja anaknya yang membawa-bawa nama dirinya dalam pidato singkatnya.

"Ah, ya, papa!"

Jisung yang berhasil lolos dari cengkraman kedua orangtuanya itupun segera teringat dengan titipan sang seonsaengnim. Iapun mengeluarkan setangkai bunga carnation dari saku celananya yang tak lagi terlihat sempurna seperti pagi tadi.

"Dari seonsaengnim untuk papa. Kata seonsaengnim, papa hebat!"

Hyukjae menerima bunga pemberian Jisung dan mencium pipinya sekali lagi. Sungguh, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan diberikan anak sebaik Jisung. Kali ini ia merasa bahwa hidupnya benar-benar lengkap dengan kehadiran suami dan anaknya.

Namun hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama ketika suaminya mendekati dirinya dan berbisik pelan di telinganya,

"Bukankah akan lebih sempurna jika ada dua orang Jisung di tengah-tengah kita?"

Hyukjae tahu—sangat tahu maksud yang tersirat dari perkataan sang suami barusan. Senyum itu. Nada suara itu. Ditambah dengan tatapannya yang membuat Hyukjae lebih ingin menyebutnya om-om pedophile ketimbang suaminya. Sial, Donghae memang adalah seorang penghancur suasana terbaik yang pernah ia kenal.

"Selamat hari ibu—ibu dari anak-anakku,"

_Hyukjae tahu itu._

"Selamat hari ibu, papa! Jisung sayaaang sekali sama papa!"

_Bahwa sesungguhnya,_

"Ayah juga sayang papa,"

_Tubuhnya kini tengah terancam._

.

FIN

.

Selamat hari ibu untuk seluruh wanita Indonesia!

Fic ini dibikinnya ngebut banget, pas kebetulan ada ide dan langsung gue tulis semuanya. Greget juga ya bayangin Jisung jadi anaknya Hyukjae sama Donghae *u* oh iya, ada yang tau gimana caranya ngasih garis pembatas horizontal kayak di Fic-Fic gue sebelumnya di notebook? Kok gaada optionnya ya di FFn versi notebook ini? apa emang udah diilangin? o.O

Anyway, ada yang inget sama gue?

Hohoho, silahkan kepo.

Bentar lagi gue bakalan comeback, kok. Tungguin aja ya. Gue lagi berusaha bangkit dari hiatus panjang tak berujung. Jadi, jangan bosen-bosen nerror gue buat nyelesaiin FF yang menggunung layaknya tugas ya. Kasih respon bagus dong biar guenya termotivasi. Muahaha.

See you!


End file.
